Shattered
by easily1994addicted
Summary: Inspired by a video on YouTube by kheartsterra. A story about Sasuke and Sakura


Hey guys!! This is something I wrote after I saw the video on YouTube by **kheartsterra**. She inspired me while I was writing Remember Me.

**Disclamer:** I do not own the characters in this fic (They belong to Masashi Kishimoto), nor do I own the song. I just got the inspiration from the video which was made by someone else.

##########

_Shattered  
by Trading Yesterday_

_Inspiration  
from; "SasuSaku(Shattered) by kheartsterra_

##########

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown**

**And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown**

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long**

**This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold**

##########

Her wide vibrant green eyes shined brightly as she examined her new teammates. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes landed on the raven haired boy.

"_I'm Sakura Haruno."_

His dark onyx eyes glanced over at his new teammates. His eyes lazily observed his pink haired teammates.

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

She smiled warmly as she walked towards the red bridge. Her heart raced when her eyes settled on the raven haired boy leaning on the railing.

"_Good morning Sasuke!"_

He smirked as he looked down at her. She watched him with pink cheeks, her eyes filled with love and awe.

"_Let's take a walk just you and me."_

Her eyes shined brightly as she beamed at him. Her smile wide it made his heart skip.

"_You mean it?"_

She looked away ashamed. She bent her head, shielding her eyes from his view. She bit her lip as she fought her tears.

"_All I ever wanted was for you to accept me Sasuke, that's all."_

He watched her in disbelief. His eyes filled with confusion as he turned away, angry at himself for hurting her.

"_You just wanted me to accept you?"_

Her heart raced when she saw his body covered with wounds. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness as she watched him open his eyes slowly.

"_You're okay!"_

He winced at the pain he felt when she hugged him. But he was happy to be alive. To see her and to feel her warmth.

"_Hey, cut it out! Let go, let go!"_

##########

**And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on**

**But i know  
All i know  
Is that the ends beginning**

**Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced**

**All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over**

**There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer**

##########

He stopped walking when he saw her. His eyes widened when he saw her. His heart clenched painfully as he saw her heart broken eyes.

"_Sakura!"_

Her eyes widened when she took in his appearance. Her heart fluttered as she smiled with pure happiness she hasn't felt in a long time.

"_Sasuke!"_

She giggled as he turned his face to look at everything but her. His cheeks had a pink light to them she couldn't help but to laugh. Her heart leapt as she remembered his words.

"_You're telling me this 'cuz you care about me!"_

He turned his head away, embarrassed by his words to her. His heart skipped when he heard her laughed. He chuckled a bit. He wanted to hear her laugh

"_I err... guess that's true."_

He smiled softly at her as she jumped with joy at her success in the mission. His heart skipped as she smiled brightly at Naruto and Kakashi. He wanted her happiness.

"_Nice work Sakura."_

She smiled softly at him as Team 7 stared up at the starry night sky. Her heart was beating steadily as she lay between him and Naruto. Slowly her eyes closed, savoring the night's cool embrace and peace.

"_Sasuke... thank you..."_

Her eyes widened in panic as he continued to ruthlessly beat up the sound-nin. His eyes had an evil glint to it. She shut her eyes not wanting to see anymore of him in his darkened state.

"_I need you! Please stop! No!!"_

He struggled to get up. He needed to save her. He needed to protect her smile, her love. His body burned as all his mind could think about was saving her.

"_That scream... that was Sakura. What's happening to me?"_

Her eyes watered as she gripped his bloodied body close to her. Her tears fell from her eyes as her heart clenched at her loss.

"_Sasuke!"_

_His teeth clenched at his weakened state. He needed to protect her. His life would become meaningless. Without her, who would be there when he achieved his goal?_

"_What will I do?"_

Her eyes hardened as she glared at him. Her heart clenched when he showed no emotions. She wanted to know him. She wanted to save him from the darkness she knew he couldn't fight alone.

"_Why won't you ever tell me anything?"_

He stared at her with a mask. His eyes hidden with an emotionless lens he knew she couldn't see. He didn't need her to be too deep in his life. It was too dangerous for her.

"_That is none of your concern."_

Her eyes watered as she stared at his back. The symbol of his clan proudly printed on the back of his shirt. He was pushing her away again. He was breaking. She knew it in her heart. She couldn't bear to watch him fight the darkness alone.

"_Then am I just supposed to stand by and watch you tear yourself apart? I can't bear to watch"_

His eyes narrowed into a glare. She couldn't understand him. She had a family who loved her. A family she could return to. He couldn't bring her into his fight with darkness. It would kill her in an instant.

"_Then don't watch. But stay out of it!"_

Her vision blurred as her tears fell from her eyes. The wind caressed her face, making the tears dance in the air around them. Her heart was cracking. One blow to her heart could send her to the earth.

"_I'm so in love with you I can't see anything!"_

##########

**And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on**

**But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning**

**Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced**

**All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over**

**There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all**

##########

His eyes softened as he cupped her cheek. Her tears flowed down and touched his skin. He caressed her cheek lovingly as he stared into her vibrant green eyes. He smiled softly but lovingly at her.

"_Sakura"_

She looked up to him with tear filled eyes. Her heart fluttered as she watched him smile softly at her. She smiled lovingly at him as he caressed her cheek. She sighed with happiness

"_Sasuke"_

He stood behind her as the wind blew her tears and the leaves. Her scent lingered in the air as he breathed in the night air. The moon shined brightly down at them.

"_Thank you for everything"_

She cried hard as she begged him to stay with her. Her heart was breaking as he stayed silent. The winds caressed her wet cheeks. Her heart was starting to break.

"_Don't leave me!"_

He glared at her as she looked at him with fear in her eyes. His sharingan spun widely as anger rose inside of him

"_I'm suffering now because I had those ties!"_

She needed him. She knew that if he left, she would be empty. Void of emotions and life. He was her life. Without him, her life was meaningless.

"_Take me with you, Sasuke"_

He stared at the crackling fire. She stared at him with soft eyes filled with worry and sadness. She would cry for him even when he didn't want her to. She would give her life to protect him. He knew. That's why he would give everything he had to protect her.

"_I lost everything once. I would never want to have to see that again!"_

His body rippled with pain as fire spread through out his body. His eyes darted frantically, searching for pink hair and green eyes. He needed her. He was loosing control. He needed her warmth, her touch, and her love for him. He knew that without her, his life was shattered.

"_AARRGGHH!!!_

She ran towards him in panic. He was loosing himself. He might die. She needed him. She needed to be with him. All she ever wanted was for him to be happy. She wanted him to lead a happy life. Not a tortured one. She needed his warmth, his touch, his love for knew that without him, her life was shattered.

"_Nooo!!"_

##########

**Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight**

##########

Well, that's that. I need to get working on Remember Me. Forgive me if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes. I was too lazy to check it trough. Thanks for reading! Chiow! Oh! Before I forget;

Just click this little tigha majiga right here and **review**!!


End file.
